Best Friend Betrayal
by Krystal Heart
Summary: Brooke finds out about lucas and peyton. She finds out she is pregant. What does she do read and review.
1. Information

**Info**

Lucas,Haley and Nathan are brothers and sister

Couples: HaleyJake LucasBrooke Peyton Nathan


	2. A secret

Title: Love and Betrayal  
  
Author: Krystal Heart  
  
Parings: Lucas/Brooke or Lucas/Peyton  
  
Summary: Brooke find out about Lucas and Peyton, Brooke also finds out that she is pregnant.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Scene: Lucas and Karen come home from the hospital.  
  
L: Oh god it's good to be backing home again.  
  
K: So Luke what do you want for Dinner I'll make you anything you want  
  
L: I want some Mac & Cheese  
  
K: Okay how about you go and get some rest while I go to the store and get some snacks and by time you wake up everything will be ready  
  
L: Okay moms see you when I wake up  
  
As Lucas walked to his room her heard noises, he slowly opens the door to Brooke in his bedroom.  
  
B: Hey babe how are you feeling  
  
L: I am feeling fine  
  
B: So what do you want to do?  
  
L: ummm Brooke I think we need to talk  
  
B: About what  
  
L: umm about us  
  
B: What about us  
  
L: Brook umm I think that we need to take some time off, apart from us  
  
B: Why  
  
L: Because I just need some time to think. We should just be friends ok  
  
B: Are you breaking up with me  
  
L: Brooke...............  
  
B: Forget it Lucas I understand you need a friend right now not a girlfriend. I umm have to go I will umm talk to you later  
  
She had tears in her eyes. She turned and opened the door and ran out.  
  
L: Brooke!  
  
She ran to her car and drove to her house. When Brooke got home she went straight upstairs. When she went in her  
  
room and looked at the computer screen she saw Lucas and Peyton kissing, when she saw her heart shuttered in to a  
  
million pieces.  
  
Brooke's thoughts: How could they how could she my best friend do this to me. I don't believe this she called herself  
  
my best friend and then she goes behind my back and take my boyfriend what a bitch.  
  
Brooke needed to go somewhere where she could think so she walked to the river court. When she got there she saw  
  
Peyton and Lucas talking she was going to go over to them but she could, it broke her heart to see her best friend and  
  
her ex-boyfriend together. She turned and walked back home. When she got back home she changed into her pj's and  
  
cried herself to sleep. After a couple of hours her alarm clock rang.  
  
Scene: At school  
  
Brooke saw Peyton and went up to her  
  
B: Hey Peyt  
  
P: Hey Brooke  
  
B: Can I ask you a question  
  
P: Yeah sure  
  
B: I how long do you think you can keep a secret from me? I know about you and Lucas  
  
P: Brooke I......  
  
She was interrupted but Brooke  
  
B: How could you do this to me Peyton we are best friends oops I mean where best friends.  
  
With that Brooke turned and walked away staring Lucas dead in the eyes. She and Haley are close friends so when  
  
Haley saw her she went after her.  
  
H: Brooke Brooke!  
  
B: What  
  
H: What happen?  
  
B: Lucas was cheating on me with Peyton my so called best friend  
  
H: oh my god Brooke I am so sorry  
  
B: That's all I am mad about I think I might be pregnant  
  
H: Oh my god does Lucas know  
  
B: No and you can't tell him  
  
H: Brooke...  
  
B: Promise me you won't tell him promise  
  
H: I promise  
  
When the bell rung Haley and Brooke realize that they cut a period they ran back in school and Lucas saw Haley and  
  
asked her  
  
L: Did you talk to Brooke  
  
H: Yeah Luke but I need to ask you something do you like her or Peyton  
  
L: I don't know anymore  
  
H: Luke you need to make up your mine because Brooke really needs you right now  
  
L: What wrong with her Haley tell me  
  
H: I swear I wouldn't just try and talk to her please  
  
Haley turned and walks away  
  
Lucas caught up with Brooke  
  
L: Brooke talks to me please  
  
B: We have nothing to talk about  
  
L: Brooke wait  
  
B: Bye Lucas  
  
That night at the river court  
  
Lucas looked up to see Brooke walking toward him.  
  
B: Lucas I need to talk to you  
  
L: so now you want to talk to me  
  
B: You know what forget it  
  
L: Brooke wait talk to me  
  
B: Luca I think I am.........  
  
Brooke faint  
  
Dose she get a chance to tell him or will he find out from somebody else  
  
Please read and review  
  
Bye the way I am thirteen I wanted to see if I could do it. 


	3. The pain

Title: The Panic  
  
Author: Krystal Heart  
  
Summary: Brooke was about to tell Lucas that she was pregnant but faints. Brooke is in the

hospital. Everyone is there.  
  
Lucas finds out that Brooke is pregnant. Does she tell him of someone else?  
  
Scene: At the river court  
  
L: Brooke, Brooke!  
  
Lucas quickly gets out his cell phone and dials 911  
  
L: I need help my friend passed out  
  
EM: Okay where are you  
  
L: I am at the river court  
  
EM: Okay be there as fast as we can.  
  
In about 20 minutes the ambulance arrive  
  
EM: What happen here son?  
  
L: I um she was about to say something and then she just passed out  
  
EM: Okay son  
  
As the paramedics lifted her into the truck Lucas said  
  
L: Can I go with her  
  
EM: Sure hop in  
  
Lucas hopped in the ambulance truck when he got to the hospital they immediately took her

away. Lucas was in the waiting room. He called Haley and Haley called Nathan and Nathan

called Jake and Jake called Peyton and Peyton called Karen and Karen called Deb. In no time

Haley and Nathan and everybody else was there. Haley ran up to Lucas and asked him what

happen  
  
H: What happen Lucas?  
  
L: I don't know she was about to tell me something and then she just fainted  
  
H: Oh my god I hope that the ba...... opps  
  
L: Haley what were you going to say  
  
H: Ummm nothing forget it  
  
Lucas grabbed her arm and took her over to a corner  
  
L: Haley you know what's going on so tell me  
  
H: She's pregnant okay she pregnant  
  
L: What so....  
  
He was interrupted my by hall  
  
H: That's what she was going to tell you  
  
L: Why didn't she tell me sooner?  
  
H: She was, she went to the fiver court yesterday morning and she...  
  
L: Saw me kissing Peyton  
  
H: She said that you and Peyton were together and that she wasn't going to tell you cause she

didn't want to break you and Peyton up. She said she didn't what to ruin your life Luke. But

then she said that she realized that you and Peyton weren't together and that you deserved to

know about your unborn child.  
  
H: Luke do you love her?  
  
L: I don't know who I like of love anymore  
  
H: Well Luke you need to make up your mind she needs you right now  
  
After a moment of silence the doctor came out  
  
Doc: Can I talk to Lucas Scott  
  
L: I am Lucas  
  
Doc: Yes well Brooke is fine now and the baby is fine too. Her stress level was high which

cause her to faint. U can go see her now  
  
The doctor led Lucas to her room and her saw her lying there in the bed all peace but he hurt

him to see her like that even more because he knew he was part of the reason why she was in

her conduction.  
  
Scene: Lucas talking to Brooke in her Slumber  
  
L: Brooke I am sorry for everything...... I know that I hurt an......  
  
He felt someone squeeze his hand. He looked down and felt Brooke. He looked up at her and saw her eyes shinning in the light  
  
L: Brooke......  
  
B: Luke please just go  
  
He left cause he didn't want to put more stress on her. Haley saw him come out and she ran into Brooke's room  
  
H: Brooke you okay  
  
B: Yeah I just love him you know and I just can't fin it in my heart to forgive him  
  
H: Brooke you don't have to forgive him but you can put it behind you and more on for the sake

of the baby.  
  
B: Haley I don't think I am going to have the baby I think I am going to get and abortion. I can't

take care of a baby and I don't want to ruin Luke's life. I just can't .  
  
When Lucas heard her words his heart shattered on to a billion pieces.  
  
L: Brooke you can't get an abortion  
  
B: why  
  
L: Cause I ..I...  
  
What will Lucas say  
  
Read and review


	4. Facing the facts

**Chapter Three**

**Facing Facts**

**Summary: Lucas listens in on Brooke and Haley's conversation.**

B: Hales I think I am going to get and abortion

H: What? Why?

B: I don't want to but I can't take care of this baby, and I can't ruin Lucas's life like this

H: Brooke you won't even talk to him. Do you even know what he wants to do?  
B: I don't know what he wants to do and I don't care

H: Brooke you're like my sister. I am not going to sit back and watch you destroy your life like this. You know if you get an abortion you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. Lucas wants to get back together Brooke but you keep pushing him away why Brooke why?

B: Because I know he slept with Peyton. It wasn't just a kiss. He lied to me Haley, letting me believe it was just one kiss and it wasn't

H: How do you know if it's true?  
B: I heard them talking about it that night at the river court

**Lucas burst in the room**

L: Haley I need to talk to Brooke

H: Brooke if you need me I am just a call away  
**Haley exits the room**

L: Brooke I over heard your conversation with Haley

B: Like hell you were ease dropping and you know it. Stop lying to me Lucas and tell me the truth

L: You already know the truth

B: Lucas why. Why did you sleep with my best friend?

L: I didn't plan on sleeping with her it just happen and I regret it I do. And I don't care how much you hate me I not letting you kill our child

B: Lucas I am not getting an abortion because I am mad at you, I am doing it because I have to

L: no you don't you just choose to Brooke

None ever has to get an abortion they choose too. Brooke I love you and if you let me this child too but you have to try and forgive me Brooke

B: Lucas I want to forgive but I can't just can't. I know this may sound a but hurtful but it hurts so much to look at you... it hurts so bad I think that the baby can feel it Lucas

L: Brooke I can't erase what I did but can ease if you just let me

B: Lucas just...... Give me time to think about what I really want and what's best for this child

L: Brooke I......

B: Lucas can you just leave, please

L: never forget that I love you and always will

**With that Lucas turns and exits Brooke's room **

**His heart shatters in two a million pieces to know that she hurts more than he thought. T know that she is in that much pain**

**Haley sees him coming out of Brooke's room and she runs up to him**

H: Lucas is she going too......

L: I don't know she won't talk to me. Look can you talk to her for me, just convince her not to have an abortion

H: Yeah Lucas I will

**Lucas turns to leave **

H: Lucas

L: Yeah

H: I hope you get her back

L: Me too

**With that Lucas leaves **

**Haley enters Brooke's room **

H: So what happen?

B: ummmm......... nothing really

H: Brooke

B: He said he loved me okay. He said if I let him he will love this baby too

H: Brooke why do you keep pushing him away. He wants you back why can't you forgive him

B: Because Haley it hurts too much to even be around him

H: Brooke do you think you'll even trust him again?  
B: In the future may be but right I don't think I can. Look I wanted you too came get me from the hospital if you can tomorrow

H: Yeah Brooke what time

B: About eleven "o" clock

H: Okay I'll be here. Brooke can I ask you something?  
B: Yeah sure anything

H: Are you going to get an abortion still

B: No

H: Great no I can be an aunt and spoil this little baby

B: Haley!

H: it's true

**They both giggle**

B: B: yeah yeah yeah, Oh yeah Haley can you come get me from the hospital tomorrow

H: Yeah sure what time

B: About eleven "o" clock

H: Okay I'll be here

H: Thanks Hales

**Peyton comes to the door. Haley exits the room**

B: What do you want?

P: I want to tell you that I am sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you

B: OKAY BYE!

P: Brooke your being unfair

B: I am being unfair, I am being unfair, so you sleeping with my boyfriend is far

P: I didn.........

**She was interrupted by Brooke**

B: You know hat Peyton all you care about is getting me to be friends with you again, and that's not what this situation, this situation is about me getting over what you did to me. Peyton I thought we were friends what happen us we weren't like this

P: Lucas is what happens to us

B: Peyton you know if you told me that you liked Lucas I never would have went out with him

P: I know

B: Then why didn't

P: I was but you told me that you were in love with him and I didn't want to mess that up for you cause Lucas is the first guy to ever in Brooke Davis's heart I just couldn't do it

B: You should have told me it would have been better to know than to get hurt like this, cause right now nothing can make this pain go away

P: I am sorry Broo......

B: I know but saying I am sorry doesn't really change anything because it still hurts

P: Brooke I......

B: Peyt can you just go, please

**With that Peyton turns and leaves the room. Karen enters the room. Brooke looks nervous.**

K: Hi Brooke

B: Hi Ms. Karen

K: Please call me Karen

**She said in a nice sweet voice **

B: Ummmmmm...... I need to tell you something

K: Yes and I already know, and I couldn't be happier. I just wish that you two would have waited a little longer

B: I do too

**She mumbles **

K: What was that?

B: Oh nothing, but I don have to tell you something

K: What sweetie

B: I don't think I am going to keep the baby

K: Why Brooke

B: Because I can't do this

K: Look when I was your age a pregnant with Lucas I thought the same thing but you know who told me that I could do this

B: Who?  
K: Keith, He told me that I would be a good mother and I believed him. If it wasn't for him I don't think that Lucas would be here today. Lucas is the best thing that ever happened to me, and I bet this baby would be the best thing that ever happen to you too

B: I don't think so

K: Why?  
B: Because there are a lot of problems between me and Lucas and I don't my baby growing up around that

K: See mommy sense already kicking in

**They both laugh **

K: Look Brooke all I am saying is that you're not alone in this. You have me, Haley, and Lucas.

**Brooke gives a fake simile **

K: Well Brooke I have to get back to the café but if you need anything at all you know where I am

B: Thanks Karen

K: Bye

**Karen exits the room. Nathan enters the room **

N: Hey best friend

B: Hey Nate

N: How are you?  
B: I am fine; you're the first to not ask me about Lucas or the baby

N: Well don't get mad but how is my little niece of nephew doing

**She simile**

B: Fine

**Brooke yarn **

N: I am going to go so you can get some sleep. Oh yeah I am coming with Haley tomorrow to get you

**Keeping reading to find out what happens next**


	5. Getting it out

**Chapter Four **

**Getting it out**

**Summary: Haley agrees to pick Brooke up from the hospital. Nathan tags along**

**Scene: Haley is rushing to get Nathan out of the house**

H: Nathan!

N: I am right here no need to shout

H: Uuurrrggg... just come on we need to go get Brooke

N: Haley it's only a ten-twenty minute drive from here to there so just calm down

H: Nathan I just don't want her to be there no longer than she has to okay. Hospital creep me out

N: I get that and a couple of minute won't hurt okay

H: I just want her out of there so she can work things out with Lucas, they should be together

N: Okay Haley let's go

**Scene: Inside the hospital going to Brooke's room. When they get to Brooke's room they don't see her **

N&H: Brooke!

B: I am in the bathroom

N: You okay

B: Yeah I am just freshening up

N: Same old Brooke

B: Yeah well you know me always have to look beautiful

**Brooke emerges from the bathroom**

B: So what do you think?

N: You look great

H: Fabulous, Brooke

B: Thanks

N: Ready

B: Yeah

H: Let's go

**Nathan gets Brooke's bags and they all leave**

**Scene: In the car**

H: Hey Brooke do you want to come with us to I-Hop for breakfast

B: Ummmmmm...... no I think I should go home

N: Come on Brooke come with us

B: Okay Okay

H: Good, so ummm... Brooke did you talk to Lucas yet

B: Haley

H: Look all I am saying is you should talk to him

B: Why?!

N: Because you love him and he loves you

B: Who asked you!

H: He's right you know

B: Yeah I know but......

N: But nothing Brooke, look he really is sorry he really is, all I am saying is at least talk to him

B: Yeah whatever can we just not talk about this okay

**The arrive at I-Hop**

W: Hi how may I serve you?

N: Table for three

**They are seated and deciding what they want to eat**

N: So Brooke what are you going to have

B: I think the sliver-dollar pancakes

N: Me too

H: Me three

**Waiter walks up to them **

W: Can I take your order

N: Yes, three orders of the sliver-dollar pancakes

W: Okay anything to drink

H: Orange juice

B: Orange juice

N: Nothing for me

W: I will be back with you drinks

**They were talking about Jake and Haley**

B: So what's going on with you and Jake?

H: Ummmmmm...... nothing

N: That's not what I heard

B: What did you hear?

N: I heard that they got caught making-out in seven different places in just three periods by Principle Greene

B: Way to go Haley

H: Who told you that?  
N: The PA Nicholas told me, speaking of Nicholas, Brooke did you hear from nick sense he left

B: Yeah I spoke to him last week he said he had a surprise for me

H: What is it?

B: I don't know, he said I have to wait till it comes

N: Did he ever mention anything about coming back to Tree Hill

B: No but I wish he did, I miss him and with Bethany in college I don't get to see them so it's like I don't have a sister or a brother

H: I know how you feel

W: Here are your drinks I will be right back with your orders

B&H&N: Thank you

**They all giggle **

**In just a few minutes the waiter comes back with their orders and there eating away**

**They all eat there breakfast but then there's an argument about who is paying**

**Brooke gives the waiter her credit card, Nathan snatches it from the waiter hands and gives her his card**

B: Hey I am paying

N: No your not I am

B: Yes I am

N: Who credit card does the lady have

**Brooke says nothing**

**The waitress takes Nathan's card**

B: Why do you always have to pay?

N: Because I am a man and I can do that

B: So women can pay too, right Haley

**Haley says nothing **

B: Well Haley

H: Well women can but...... When you go out on a date women would like the man to pay its just right I guess, wouldn't you

B: Well yeah

N: Okay then  
B: Uuurrrggg.........

**Waitress comes back with Nathan's card**

W: Here is your card

**Nathan takes the card**

N: Thank you

**They leave the restaurant**

**Scene: In the car**

**Brooke's cell rings. She looks at the screen. It reads Peyton's cell. Brooke hesitates to answer it but she does**

**Cell Phone Conversation**

B: Hello

P: Hey can we talk

B: I guess

P: I want to talk to you in person

B: Okay my house in an hour

P: Okay

**End Cell Phone Conversation**

**Brooke hangs up**

N: Who was that?

B: Peyton

H: so you two are talking

B: you can say something like that

N: What did she want?  
B: She wanted to talk

**They arrive in front of Brooke's house**

B: Where are you two going now?

H: To work  
B: Okay, you two are still coming to my house on Friday

N&H: Yeah

**Brooke gets out the car **

B: Bye

N&H: Bye Brooke

**They drive off. Brooke enters her house and checks the messages**

**Messages**

Message1: Hi it's mom I wanted to know how you were doing all me love you

Message2: Hey angel it's daddy I am worried about you if you don't call I am going to call in a swat team. CALL ME!  
**End Message**

**Brooke picks up the phone and calls her dad **

**Cell Phone Conversation**

D: Hello

B: Hi daddy

D: Hi Angel Where have you been

B: I spent the night at Haley's house

D: You okay angel

B: Yeah daddy

D: If you need me to come home sooner call me

B: I will

D: Bye Angel

B: Bye daddy

**End Cell Phone Conversation**

**Brooke hangs up. She walks over to the couch and turns on the T.V. Watching T.V puts her to sleep**

**She wakes up to the sound of Peyton's voice**

P: Oh I didn't know you were sleeping. May be I should come back later

B: No stay I want to know what the blonde chick has to say

P: Brooke..........

B: No Peyton you said you wanted to talk so start talking

P: Look Brooke why can't you get pass this and accept me apology

**Brooke laughs sarcastically**

B: This is funny real funny. Is getting me to be friends with you two is all you two care about......

P: Who me and Lucas

B: yeah ever sense I found out about you two all you did was burry me in apologies. But not one of you ever stop to thing about how I feel, how I felt when I found out you two had a love fest behind my back. You never thought that maybe I wanted to get pass this but every time I see you two all the memories come flooding back

P: Brooke I am.....

B: Sorry I know but that isn't going to help because in the end it all hurt just the same

P: Brooke

B: Peyton just

**Brooke stops she feels dizzy and staggers a little bit **

P: Brooke you okay

B: Yeah I am fine now go

P: I really i am sorry

**She turns and exits Brooke's house. She gets in her car and goes threw her purse to get her cell. She dials the only number she can think of.**

Who does she call ? Guess (R&R)

I'll update soon

Krystal Heart


End file.
